Disney XD: Punch Time Explosion
Since Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is coming soon, and Nickelodeon: Punch Time Explosion is an Idea Wiki article, so why not one for Jetix Beta?(located at http://www.youtube.com/user/JetixBeta) Jetix Beta: Punch Time Explosion is a crossover fighting game that will be released on Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. It includes playable characters based on shows on Jetix Beta. Some characters are solo, some are duo. The unlockable characters will be marked with an asterix(*). The game will be released after Jetix Beta gets finished. CHARACTERS: Transformers Prime *Optimus Prime *Megatron* Power Rangers Samurai *Red Samurai Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger* *Master Xandred* Yin Yang Yo! *Yin and Yang *Master Yo* *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot *Big Guy *Rusty Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Keith *Voltron* *King Zarkon Pokemon: Black and White *Ash and Pikachu *Axew *Oshawott* *Pansage* The Troop *Jake The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Iron Man *Captain America* *Baron Zemo *Loki* Digimon: Data Squad *Marcus Daimon *ShineGreymon *MirageGaogamon* The Spectacular Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Black Cat* *Green Goblin *Venom* Popeye *Popeye *Bluto The Real Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler* Pucca *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Tobe Monster Buster Club *Cathy *Danny *Chris *Sammy* Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Wing Knight* *General Xaviax* Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Chiro *Antauri *Skeleton King* Los Luchadores *Lobo *Turbine* *Maria Valentine Sonic X *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles* *Amy Rose Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kirby *Meta Knight* *King Dedede Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Tom Majors *Maxxor* *Chaor* Captain Flamingo *Captain Flamingo Bakugan: New Vestroia *Drago and Dan Kuso Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi and Dark Magician Dragon Ball Z *Goku* Atomic Betty: Mission Earth *Atomic Betty Naruto: Shippuden *Naruto *Lady Tsunade* *Saskue *Orochimaru* Power Rangers R.P.M. *Ranger Red *Rangers Gold and Silver* *Venjix* *General Shifter Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Red Power Ranger *White Power Ranger* *Lord Zedd* *Goldar Jackie Chan Adventures *Jackie Chan *Valmont *Shendu* *Daolon Wong* Static Shock *Static *Gear W.I.T.C.H. *Will Dragon Booster *Artha and Beau *Moordryd* Power Rangers Zeo *Gold Ranger* *King Mondo* Transformers Animated *Optimus Prime* Pinky and the Brain *Pinky *Brain *Snowball* Power Rangers in Space *Silver Ranger Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Magna Defender *Trakeena *Captain Mutiny* Get Ed *Ed *Burn *Mr. Bedlam* *Spyker* Kong: The Animated Series *Jason and Kong* Superman: The Animated Series *Superman* Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Titanium Ranger *Diabolico *Queen Bansheera* Power Rangers Time Force *Quantum Ranger* Power Rangers Wild Force *Lunar Wolf Ranger *Master Org* Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Green Samurai Ranger *Lothor* *Zurgame Aaron Stone *Aaron Stone Teen Titans *Robin *Beast Boy* *Starfire *Slade The Batman *Batman *Joker League of Super Evil *Voltar *Doktor Frogg *Red Menace *Doomageddon* Power Rangers S.P.D. *Shadow Ranger* *Emperor Gruum* Power Rangers Mystic Force *Solaris Knight *Morticon* *Imperious *Scalpin Power Rangers Operation: Overdrive *Mercury Ranger *Flurrious* *Moltor *Kamdor and Miratrix Medabots *Ikki and Medabee The Mummy: The Animated Series *Rick O'Connell *Alex O'Connell *Imhotep* Oban Star-Racers *Eva "Molly" Wei Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Lok Lambert *Sophie Casterwell *Rassimov Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Vert Wheeler *Agura Ibaden *Zoom Takazumi Zorro Generation Z *Scarlett Whip Spider Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider Man *Iceman *Firestar *Video Man Fangface *Fangface ASSISTS: *Bumblebee(Transformers Prime) *Snivy(Pokemon: Black and White) *Ant-Man(The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Rosemon(Digimon: Data Squad) *Slimer(The Real Ghostbusters) *Ching(Pucca) *Otto(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Zhade(Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City) *Black-Eyes Black Dragon(Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Trunks(Dragon Ball Z) *X-5(Atomic Betty: Mission Earth) *Shikamaru(Naruto: Shippuden) *High Octane Megazord(Power Rangers R.P.M.) *Sentinel Prime(Transformers Animated) *Pink Power Ranger(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Tohru(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Irma(W.I.T.C.H.) *Lin Chung(Hero 108) *Warrior Wheel(Power Rangers Zeo) *Prowl(Transformers Animated) *Metagolem(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) *Omega Megazord(Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Blue Time Force Ranger(Power Rangers Time Force) *Wolf Zord(Power Rangers Wild Force) *Mini Zord(Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Jenji(Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Sherman & Spinner Cortez(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *El Zorro(Zorro: Generation Z) BOSSES: *Eradicus(Yin Yang Yo!) *Dr. Neugogg(Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Yurak(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Kurata(Digimon: Data Squad) *The Dark One(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Megatron(Transformers Prime) *Dr. Eggman(Sonic X) *Nightmare(Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty: Mission Earth) *Serpentara(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Tarakudo(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Cedric(W.I.T.C.H.) *Dark Spector(Power Rangers In Space) *Lockdown(Transformers Animated) *Titanisaur(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Doomtron(Power Rangers Time Force) *The Joining(The Batman) *Omni(Power Rangers S.P.D.) *The Master(Power Rangers Mystic Force) 'Pokemon in ''Jetix Beta: Punch Time Explosion''' *Red Gyarados *Wobbuffet Category:Crossover Video games Category:Jetix Category:Action